


Never Underestimate A Girl

by tridecaphilia



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, game night at graceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme: "Video game night at the house! Charlie comes in and kicks all the guys' asses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate A Girl

There was no shortage of excuses to drink at Graceland. But every once in a while, everyone was in the middle of a big case and no one wanted to risk being hungover the next day; and on those nights they played video games.  
  
Paige rarely took part. But Charlie never missed it. Mike was smart enough not to voice his surprise the first time this happened, but it showed on his face, and Charlie hadn't taken it well.  
  
"You don't think a girl can play video games?" she demanded.  
  
Mike opened his mouth to protest and didn't quite wrangle the words in time to keep from digging himself deeper. "No, I just didn't think you'd want to."  
  
Briggs found an excuse at this point to escape to the kitchen. Johnny busied himself setting up the controllers, and DJ leaned back with beer in hand to watch the show.  
  
Mike realized a second too late that he'd messed up. "I didn't mean--I just--look, I had sisters, they--"  
  
"Dude!" Johnny half-yelled. "Stop talking!"  
  
He tossed a controller to each Mike and Charlie. "Come on, I'm playing the winner."  
  
Mike was pretty sure the game had just been stacked against him.  
  
Turned out he was right. Charlie kicked his ass in HALO, then proceeded to thrash Johnny in racing, DJ in Mortal Kombat, and would have beaten Briggs in yet another game if he hadn't bowed out on the excuse that his ego was too bruised from the last round.  
  
Charlie laughed when he said that. "What, can't stand losing to a girl?"  
  
Briggs shook his head, pointing at her with the hand holding his beer. "Nothing to do with girls, I just can't stand losing."  
  
"No no no," DJ called as Briggs tried to flee. "All the rest of us played, you can't bow out now."  
  
"Oh yes I can," he said, and headed upstairs before anyone could try to stop him.  
  
Charlie handed Mike the other controller. "Here," she said. "You can play one of the boys this time. Make it easier on you."  
  
Mike snorted. "Thanks."


End file.
